Diary and Log
by Zadkiel Cary
Summary: L and Light write about their days while they're chained together.


Here is my new story everyone! Hope you like!

Summary: L and Light write about their days while they're chained together.

Disclaimer: there's no way I could ever own Death Note because all my favorite characters die, so I don't own anything but the story.

Also, there will be two special requests at the end for anyone who might happen to stumble upon this story and get that far.

50th day of Incarceration- L's Log

Earlier this morning, I tried to talk Yagami-san out of his self-enforced incarceration again, but he refused me yet again; stubbornly insisting that he would only leave when his son was allowed to, when I was sure of Light's innocence. Moreover, although the criminal killings have continued, I will not let my guard down on Light yet, because he **is** Kira and I am certain of that, undoubtedly.

Even Matsuda-san agreed that he was being stubborn.

I then switched on the intercom to Light's room to check in on him. He said he was fine, and suggested that Kira knew of his situation and stopped killing for that purpose, which was untrue because the killings had resumed though I had withheld this information from him. He tried to convince me of this theory, but I cut him off and insisted that criminals had stopped dying because he was Kira, which he denied and then, just like his father, he questioned me why I could not just accept the fact that he was innocent.

It confused me that Kira did not know the killings had resumed. It had been a month now since they had, and yet Light was still oblivious to any of it.

Mogi said what I was doing was cruel, not informing Light of the continuation of the killings.

I switched to Amane Misa's intercom and asked if she was all right. She called me stupid, and said that there would be something wrong with her if she was all right after this captivity, which I could not deny so I agreed with her. She begged me to let her go so she could see Light, quietly on the verge of tears, whispering his name.

I tuned the main screen so it showed all three rooms.

Matsuda noted that all three of them looked as though they had reached their limits.

Aizawa asked me why I was still keeping Light, telling me to let him go and that by doing so Yagami- san would come out too. The criminals were still dying even though neither Light nor Misa had any way of killing them, something we could all be certain upon.

I ate a small treat before disagreeing with him. The only evidence we had gathered was that Misa had an abnormal attraction to Light.

He rebutted to say I was only doing this because I simply would not accept the fact that I was wrong about Light, which was a very predictable statement I voiced my sentiments upon.

He, though shocked, continued, reminding me that Light had said Kira killed Lind L. Tailor as well as the FBI agents, and if Kira could in fact kill without obtaining any information on his victims while under supervision he wouldn't have killed them. That no matter what we did to try to find him he would evade capture, and that even I had said Kira always killed for a reason.

Matsuda seemed to agree that if it was possible for Kira to kill when he was in a situation as such he would have just left the agents alone.

I ran my finger along the inside of my ice cream cup and lifted it to my mouth. I do remember saying that, and what the two had concluded was backed with good reason, but I would wait for them to finish a while longer before I gave my opinion.

Aizawa continued to say that at this point it was pointless to keep them here any longer and that we should be using our time to find the real Kira.

I gazed at Light on my screen. The boy had not moved so much as a finger since we had talked. It was true that I hated admitting I was wrong, but that was not the case here. I knew Light was Kira, and though I was less certain now than before, I would not risk the chance. I went to wipe some more of the whipped cream from the side of my cup, but stopped myself, in favor of a new plan that was sure to get a confession out of Light.

I told Matsuda and Aizawa that I understood then pushed the intercom button for Yagami-san's room, addressing him. I asked him if he would return to headquarters to discuss my theory on these circumstances, though I needed to speak to him as Light's father first. He agreed.

He met me later that very same day and I began to explain my plan to him. He was obviously shocked at my intentions, but I soon enough brought him to the point of agreement. I gave him three days to prepare himself, which gave me enough time for preparation as well, and once we are able to execute this plan, I shall record the results here.

End Entry.

Well, that's it for chapter 1, though I guess it's more like a prologue than anything. In any case, that's not the point here. The point is this is the first chapter of my story, which will be getting better as time goes on. Also, I am basing this off of the anime, not the manga because I cannot find the manga for the life of me and I have the entire anime at my fingertips.

You may also have noticed that Light's POV was not included in this chapter, which is the way it is supposed to be, so do not complain about that. He will be giving us his opinion in the next chapter, however.

**SPECIAL REQUESTS!** Okay everybody, I've got a special request for everyone who reviews my stories: I need you to help me find Near a middle name! It's for this new story I'm writing and I've tried leaving that part out of my story, but it just isn't the same. So that is why I am asking for your help! Any name will do, just think one up and drop it off in the review box and I will commend you for your contribution weather or not your name is chosen. Secondly, I am looking for a **b****e****ta, **so if there is anyone out there who is willing to help me find one or is one, I would be very glad if you would _contact_ me. Please and thank you!


End file.
